Daniel und Dennis Schellhase
Die Zwillinge Daniel „hero“ und Dennis „styla“ Schellhase (* 13. August 1983 in Gelsenkirchen) sind zwei deutsche E-Sportler in der Computer-Fußball-Simulation FIFA, weshalb sie zusammenfassend auch FIFA-Twins genannt werden. Karriere-Beginn Die FIFA-Twins sind die erfolgreichsten FIFA-Spieler der Welt. Ihre Karriere begann im November 2002 zum Release von FIFA 2003. Sie konnten im ersten Jahr einen 3-fachen Erfolg bei den Weltmeisterschaften der Computerspiele, den World Cyber Games 2003 in Seoul (Korea), feiern. Sie trafen im Finale aufeinander und holten so Gold und Silber. Zusätzlich wurde dieser Erfolg mit Gold im 2on2-Modus gekrönt, bei dem sie die Niederlande im Finale mit 5:2 schlagen konnten. Mit somit zwei Gold und einer Silber-Medaille hatten sie maßgeblichen Anteil am Erfolg des deutschen E-Sport-Nationalteams bei den World Cyber Games 2003. Deutschland konnte damals als erste nicht-koreanische Nation den Medaillenspiegel anführen und die Nationen-Wertung für sich entscheiden. Clan-Zugehörigkeit Anfang 2002 begann Daniel beim Team "Heinerfest", während Dennis bei den "a-Losers" anfing. Einige Monate später folgte Daniel seinem Bruder zu den "a-Losers". Vor der Teilnahme zum Grand Final der World Cyber Games wurden sie für das Werks-Team "Team Fujitsu Siemens Computers" unter Vertrag genommen, welches unter dem damaligen Management von pro-gaming stand. Ende 2004 wechselten sie zu SK Gaming, bei denen sie bis zum Karriereende unter Vertrag standen. Medien-Interesse und Werbekampagnen Aufgrund des Erfolgs auf den World Cyber Games 2003 und Weiterer entstand ein großes Interesse in den Medien. Es folgten Berichte in diversen Zeitungen/Zeitschriften (z.B. Stern, Spiegel, Focus, Kicker, Maxim, Max, Bravo, Bravo Sport, Bild, Süddeutsche Zeitung, die Welt, PC Action, PC Games, ComputerBild Spiele, PC Intern, CT, SFT, Player, Welt am Sonntag, WAZ, Galore, u.v.m.) Radio (u.a. EinsLive, WDR2, RauteMusik, Radio Sputnik, Radio Energy, u.v.m.), sowie Berichte und Auftritte in TV (u.a. TV total, Stern TV, GIGA Games, Abenteuer Leben, heute, Tagesschau, Markt, Neues, RTL2 News, Guten Abend RTL, RTL Nachtjournal, u.v.m. Die mediale Präsenz führte dazu, dass sie Teil mehrerer (Werbe-)kampagnen wurden: *2004 - Fujitsu Siemens Computers: Deutschland PC *2005 - Intel: Notebook Gaming *2007 - adidas: "Schlag den Weltmeister"- Store Tour *2007 - Techniker Krankenkasse: Fit 4 Games *2007 - Hand in Hand for Children e.V. *2008 - Steel Series: Siberia Neckband Headset *2008 - Fifa Interactive World Cup: Store Tour "Fifa-Twins und Oliver Pocher suchen den besten Spieler auf der PS3 *2009 - Acer: PC Aspire SK-Gaming Edition *2009/2010 - Vivalamopped.com: VIP Fahrschüler, wie Monica Ivancan, Wilson Gonzalez Ochsenknecht, Vanessa Petruo, Curse, u.v.m. filmen per Video-Blog ihre Erfolge beim Erlangen des Motorrad-Führerscheins. 2010 bloggen Sie unter dem Motto: FIFA Twins Ruhrkultour.2010 *2010 - Acer: PC Aspire Predator Größte Erfolge Die FIFA-Twins holten nahezu alle Titel, die es im PC-Bereich der FIFA-Serie zu gewinnen gab. Im Laufe ihrer Karriere konnten sie u.a. mehrfach Welt-, Europa- und deutsche Meister werden: Daniel Schellhase *3-facher Weltmeister bei den World Cyber Games *2-facher Vizeweltmeister bei den World Cyber Games *11-facher deutscher Meister in der ESL Pro Series. 9x im Team, 2x im Einzel *4-facher Europameister mit der Nationalmannschaft im European Nations Championship Dennis Schellhase *3-facher Weltmeister bei den World Cyber Games *2-facher Europameister beim europäischen Ableger der World Cyber Games (Samsung Euro Championship, ehemals Euro Cyber Games) *12-facher deutscher Meister in der ESL Pro Series. 9x im Team, 3x im Einzel *4-facher Europameister mit der Nationalmannschaft im European Nations Championship Awards 2007 wurden die FIFA-Twins mit dem Lara Award in der Kategorie "Hall of Game" geehrt: "Mit der LARA – HALL OF GAME ehrt die Jury Persönlichkeiten und Institutionen, die in der Geschichte der Computer- und Videospiele nachhaltig Spuren hinterlassen haben. Dieser Spezialpreis wird für besondere Leistungen, Werke oder kreative Ideen vergeben. Dazu zählen auch Maßnahmen, die Wachstum, Image und Bedeutung dieses Entertainmentzweiges in der Welt gefördert haben." Daniel (2007) und Dennis (2005) Schellhase wurden in die Hall of Fame der World Cyber Games als "WCG Legends" aufgenommen. Daniel und Dennis Schellhase wurden in die SK-Gaming "Hall of Fame" aufgenommen. Daniel (2007, 2008) und Dennis (2004, 2006) Schellhase wurden beide jeweils 2-mal beim E-Sports Award zum International Player of the year nominiert. Daniel wurde 2-mal zum wertvollsten Spieler der ESL Pro Series in Saison 8 und 10 gekürt. wissenswerte Statistiken und Fakten Anhand der Erfolge der FIFA-Twins ergeben sich folgende interessante Statistiken und Fakten: *Die FIFA-Twins nahmen im Laufe ihrer 8jährigen Karriere an insgesamt 53 bedeutenden Offline-Events teil. Sie gewannen davon 28 im Einzel und 14 im Team. Mit insgesamt 42 Turniererfolgen hatten sie damit insgesamt eine Turniersiegquote von 79%. *Die FIFA-Twins gewannen 15 von 19 Teamwettbewerben, so dass sich dort eine Quote von 79% ergibt. Die Turniersiegquote in den reinen Einzelwettbewerben beträgt genau 80% (28/35). *Dennis gewann in seiner Einzelspielerkarriere 14 von 30 bedeutende Offline-Events. Damit hatte er eine Turniersiegquote von 47%. Daniel gewann in seiner Einzelspielerkarriere 14 von 31 bedeutende Offline-Events. Damit hatte er eine Turniersiegquote von 45%. Wenn beide FIFA-Twins gleichzeitig an einem großen Einzelspielerturnier teilnahmen, betrug damit die Wahrscheinlichkeit auf einen Turniersieg stolze 92%. *Die FIFA-Twins gewannen alle in ihrer Karriere ausgespielten Einzelmeisterschaften in der höchsten deutschen Spielklasse der ESL (ESL Pro Series 1on1). *Spielten die FIFA-Twins für die Nationalmannschaft, gewannen sie ohne Ausnahme jeden Europameisterschaftstitel (European Nations Championship). *Mit SK Gaming konnten sie 6-mal in Folge die ESL Pro Series im Teamwettbewerb gewinnen. Blendet man den 1-jährigen Rückzug aus dem Teamwettbewerb im Jahr 2009 aus, dann schafften sie sogar 8 Siege in Folge. *Jedes Mal, wenn Daniel die Qualifikation zur Weltmeisterschaft (WCG Grand Ginal) erreichte, kam er bei selbiger auch ins Finale. *Wenn Dennis bei einer Weltmeisterschaftsqualifikation (WCG National Final) scheiterte, dann lediglich im Spiel um den dritten Qualifikationsplatz. Damit stellte der 4.Platz seine schlechteste Platzierung bei acht WCG National Finals dar. *Daniel ist disziplinenübergreifend mit 3x Gold und 2x Silber der erfolgreichste Spieler in der Geschichte der World Cyber Games. Auf Platz 2 folgt Dennis mit 3x Gold (Stand:12/2010). *Dennis konnte als Manager des FIFA-Teams von SK Gaming(2006-2010) und dem deutschen FIFA-Nationalteam(2009-2010) 10 von 10 bedeutende Teamwettbewerbe gewinnen. War Dennis Team-Manager ergibt sich für die FIFA-Twins in den Teamwettbewerben eine Turniersiegquote von 100% (8x ESL Pro Series 5on5, 2x European Nations Championship). Ohne Dennis als Team-Manager konnten die FIFA-Twins jedoch nur 3 von 7 bedeutende Teamwettbewerbe gewinnen. So ergibt sich da "nur" eine Turniersiegquote von 43% *Die FIFA-Twins wurden Weltmeister als Spieler und als Trainer (2009 durch Joshua Begehr). Quellen * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Weblinks * Daniel Schellhase in der Electronic Sports League * Dennis Schellhase in der Electronic Sports League * Daniel Schellhase bei SK Gaming * Dennis Schellhase bei SK Gaming Kategorie:Zwillinge Kategorie:E-Sportler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Deutscher }}